1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to housing structures, and particularly to a housing and an electronic device using the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices are equipped with metal housings. In order to decrease a whole weight and a whole thickness of the electronic device, the metal housing is designed to be very thin thus decreasing the strength of the whole structure. In order to increase and ensure the strength of the whole structure of the metal housing, an existing metal housing of an electronic device includes a base housing and a reinforcing frame fixed with the base housing. Generally, the reinforcing frame is welded to the housing. During a welding process, a welding portion of the housing can be easily distorted or warped by the welding process, the whole structure strength and the appearance of the metal housing may easily affected.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.